Heavy Losses
by FictionaryMan03895
Summary: Based on Depths. The Team is mourning over Artemis's death, but M'Gann is also hurt over La'gaan's capture. The boy of steel wonders if Lagoon Boy's capture was his fault, and if he was too hard on M'Gann. First Young Justice Fanfic. Read and Review... PLEASE!


**Author's Notes:**

**Based on the episode "Depths".**

**I do not own Young Justice, or DC Comics.**

**Read and Review… PLEASE!**

Heavy Losses

Superboy's POV

The mission was a failure. The Earth-Mars satellite was somehow destroyed. But what makes things worse… Artemis was killed. I can't blame Nightwing for her death, but I can definitely blame Aqualad. After all, Dick did tell me that it was Kaldur that stabbed her in the chest. As M'Gann and I regrouped with Nightwing, we watched as he pressed down on her chest that was covered in blood.

"_I… I don't hear her heartbeat."_

I couldn't hear her heartbeat, but I could definitely hear mine and M'Gann's beating faster as tension rose within us, and as we watched Nightwing exhaled into Artemis's mouth, trying to save her. It was no use though. After Dick did all that he could, he said these two, heart-breaking words.

"_She's dead."_

The Team was happy to have her back. We had really missed her around here. I can still remember this morning when M'Gann ran up to her to greet her. They were both happy to see each other again, just as they always did when the Team was first formed. I guess seeing her back got my mind off of M'Gann and La'gaan.

La'gaan. Was his capture my fault? Was I too hard on him? He did want to be with M'Gann when Nightwing assigned him to cover the waters, and obviously calling him "the rookie" really ticked him off.

"_Rookie? Neptune's beard! I don't need any help from the boy of steel!"_

Thanks to my super-hearing, I could hear him attacking Kaldur's troopers. I remember as Nightwing ordered him to stand down, he imitated static as if we were using radio instead of psychic. I also remember Nightwing's remarks.

"_There's no static in the psychic link!"_

I think we both thought that that was immature. I always thought of him as a jerk. Not just to Nightwing, but also to other members of the Team, especially me.

But… I was jerk, too. Over five years ago. I do remember that one time when I went rogue after the Amazo pieces.

"_I don't need help. I don't want any!"_

I didn't want any help that day. It's a good thing that Dick and Wally, and eventually Artemis, helped out, just like how M'Gann wanted to help La'gaan. She wanted to rescue him when he was being captured, but I told her that destroying the missiles was first priority. I wasn't saying that because La'gaan was being captured. I do hate seeing him with her, but I don't hate _him_. I didn't think there was any other way.

But was there? What if M'Gann could've done something? What if she could've been able to save La'gaan and destroy the missile launchers? No. If she used the missile to destroy Kaldur's ship, La'gaan could've died along with the troopers. But what if she was able to save him, and stop the missiles? What if I could've held on just a little bit longer? No. There was no other way.

I guess I was as much of a jerk as he usually is. Not just to La'gaan, but also to M'Gann.

"_But the breakup was your idea."_

"_Don't pretend you don't know why."_

"_I know, I know. You disapprove of how I use my psychic powers."_

"_You mean how you ABUSE them! Ripping Intel from the minds of your victims, with no concern for what it does to their psychies."_

"_They're not victims! They're the bad guys! That information is helping the Team. The League. The entire planet!"_

"_And leaving your VICTIMS in a catatonic state. It's not right, M'Gann. You're behaving no better than Psimon!"_

Maybe I went too far there. Comparing her to her greatest enemy; the one who once erased the original Team's memories, thus sending me on a rampage, and who made M'Gann feel worse about her secret of being a White Martian. I was a little frustrated with what she did to those two Kroloteans; the one on Raan, and the one at the Hall of Justice. But it was also why we broke up. Neither of us were completely over that, yet. I guess I was only jealous with La'gaan.

As I stand in the cave's living room, I watch as the Team mourns over Artemis's death. Even Zatanna and Rocket are here. I look down at M'Gann, who is on the couch. As I start to approach her, to comfort her, Beast Boy comes over and wraps his arms around her, as she starts to sob.

I feel sorry for her. She may not be my girlfriend anymore, but that doesn't mean she's not my friend either. She's not just hurt over Artemis's loss. She's hurt over La'gaan's loss. As a friend, I know what has to be done.

As I turn to Mal, who is comforting Bumblebee in his right arm, I say to him, "We'll find La'gaan. And Aqualad."

"No doubt," Mal responds. "Where's Nightwing? He should be here."

I sigh before I answer him. "He went to tell Wally." It was gonna be hard for Wally to swallow the fact that Artemis was now gone. I don't know what'll happen. If he has to hear it from someone, though, it should Nightwing. But the team suffered heavy losses today. Just like we did on that mission with Aqua Girl. Her loss caused Aqualad to betray us, and eventually… well… I think you get it. We suffered heavy losses.

_**THE END**_

**Author's Notes:**

**FINALLY! That felt so good to write on something other than Pokemon! It's not that I'm getting tired of it. I just don't want it to be the only thing I write about.**

**I really felt good about this, also because Superman is one of my favorite DC Comic superheroes (No offense AT ALL to those who prefer Batman (If it makes you feel any better though, Nightwing is also one of my favorites (And Batman too))), and since I like Young Justice, and have really had a desire to write on it, and in Superboy's POV.**

**I know that Artemis isn't actually dead, but Nightwing is the only one of the three who knows that.**

**I wrote this in present-tense just like in "The Hunger Games", like I kinda wanted to.**

**Again… Read and Review… PLEASE!**


End file.
